policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Policjantki i policjanci
Policjantki i policjanci - serial paradokumentalny, produkcji ATM Grupy, emitowany na antenie kanału TV4. Film opowiada historię czterech głównych bohaterów (1-2 seria), sześciorga głównych bohaterów (3-4 seria) ośmiorga głównych bohaterów (5 seria) również ośmiorga ale innych (6-9 seria), dziesięciorga (10 seria) policjantów KM Policji we Wrocławiu, zarówno od strony zawodowej, jak i prywatnej. Akcja serialu toczy się głównie na patrolach wrocławskich ulic, a także przy interwencjach. Serial jest oparty na prawdziwych zdarzeniach (widzowie są o tym fakcie informowania na początku każdego odcinka). Był on kilkukrotnie nominowany do telekamer teletygodnia. Premierowa seria miała miejsce 29 września 2014, a zakończyła się 9 grudnia 2014. Drugi sezon programu rozpoczął pełnometrażowy film Pokój 112 – Policjantki i policjanci, obejrzany przez ponad milion widzów. Ostatni odcinek drugiej serii wyemitowano 11 maja 2015. Trzecią serię rozpoczął film Wierna jak pies. Wyemitowany 29 sierpnia 2015. 3 seria liczyła 52 odcinki. Ostatni odcinek został wyemitowany 26 listopada 2015. Dnia 1 grudnia 2015 r. rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do 4 serii serialu, która miała premierę 2 marca 2016 roku, a zakończyła się 1 czerwca 2016. 8 czerwca 2016 rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do 5 serii serialu, która miała swoją premierę 5 września 2016, a zakończył się 30 listopada 2016. ATM Grupa zapowiedziała że powstanie 6 sezon, pojawi się on 27 lutego 2017 r. i będzie emitowany 5 razy w tygodniu. Zdjęcia do niego rozpoczęły się dnia 7 grudnia 2016 roku. Kolejny sezon 6 skończył się 26 maja 2017 r. na odcinku 299. Zdjęcia do 7 transzy odcinków rozpoczęły się 5 czerwca 2017. Pierwszy odcinek tegoż sezonu został wyemitowany w poniedziałek 4 września 2017. 12 grudnia 2017 rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do 8 sezonu serialu który został wyemitowany 5 marca 2018 roku. 10 maja zakończyły się zdjęcia do niego. Ostatni odcinek został wyemitowany 1 czerwca 2018 r. Premiera 9 transzy odbyła się 3 września 2018 r., a zakończyła się 30 listopada 2018 r. 10 seria serialu miała swoją premierę 4 marca 2019 r., a zakończyła się 31 maja 2019. 11 seria miała premierę 2 września 2019, a zakończyła się 29 listopada 2019. „Policjantki i policjanci” to dynamiczny, pełen zwrotów i suspensu serial obyczajowy opowiadający historię trzech oddziałów patrolujących ulice współczesnego Wrocławia. Pijackie meliny, zapyziałe podwórka, złodziejskie mety – odważna ekipa pojawia się w najgorszych zakamarkach miasta, by poznać mroczną rzeczywistość. Obsada Główni Bohaterowie * Mariusz Węgłowski – Mikołaj Białach (od 1. odcinka) * Wojciech Sukiennik – sierżant Krzysztof Zapała (od 2. odcinka) * Wiesław Cichy – profos młodszy aspirant Adam Kobielak (od 41. odcinka) * Anna Kukawska – starszy sierżant Emilia Zapała (od 41. odcinka) * Przemysław Puchała – dyżurny starszy aspirant Jacek Nowak (od 58. odcinka) * Małgorzata Kałuzińska – komendant młodszy inspektor Renata Jaskowska (od 135. odcinka) * Paweł Monsiel – młodszy aspirant Szymon Zieliński (od 235. odcinka) * Bogusław Kudłek – sierżant Juliusz Poniatowski (od 316. odcinka) * Magda Szczepanek – starszy posterunkowy Joanna Zatońska (od 391. odcinka) * Maryla Morydz – podkomisarz Zuzanna Kowal (od 408. odcinka) * Bartłomiej Piekarski – sierżant Wojciech Niedźwiecki (od 473. odcinka) * Anna Bosak - aspirant Natalia Mróz (od 562. odcinka) * Paweł Kowalczyk ‐ aspirant sztabowy Miłosz Bachleda (od 575. odcinka) Drugoplanowi bohaterowie * Dominik Kania – Tosiek Zapała, syn Krzysztofa i Doroty Zapałów, wychowywany przez tatę i jego drugą żonę Emilkę * Adela Kukawska – Gaja Zapała, córka Krzysztofa i Emilii Zapałów * Edyta Milczarek – Janina Niedźwiecka, matka Krzysztofa Zapały * Maciej Tomaszewski – prokurator Jan Zieliński, ojciec Szymona Zielińskiego * Krzysztof Kuliński – Franciszek Zatoński, ojciec Asi Zatońskiej * Michał Osiński – Marcin Zatoński, brat Asi Zatońskiej Byli bohaterowie * Włodzimierz Adamski - podinspektor Przemysław Kwieciński, pełnił obowiązki komendanta na czas hospitalizacji Wojciecha Wysockiego. Gdy prawowity komendant wrócił do służby, Kwieciński trafił do BSW, gdzie został naczelnikiem. * Arkadiusz Cyran - dyżurny Marek Dorosz. Zniknął z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Agnieszka Latała - Dorota Zapała, pierwsza żona Krzysztofa Zapały. porwała syna Tośka i wywiozła go do Anglii. Zginęła podczas szturmu antyterrorystycznego mającego na celu odbicie Tośka. * Marta Leleniewska - starsza sierżant Beata Gruda. Zabiła policjanta pilnującego jej mieszkanie, a potem uprowadziła Aleksandrę Wysocką. Została aresztowana i umieszczona w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. * Bogdan Banaszek - komendant Wojciech Wysocki, ojciec Aleksandry Wysockiej. Został zabity przez polityka Włodzimierza Karcznickiego. * Aleksander Janiszewski - policjant ''Szybki''. Popełnił samobójstwo w areszcie. * Jarosław Marut - polityk Włodzimierz Karcznicki. Został aresztowany za zabójstwo komendanta Wojciecha Wysockiego. * Małgorzata Szapował - sierżant sztabowa Monika Kownacka. Zrezygnowała z pracy w policji. * Igor Korus - posterunkowy Mieszko Pawlak. Został dotkliwie pobity i zmarł w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń. * Łukasz Dziemidok - Michał Wroński, były chłopak Aleksandry Wysockiej. Zmarł na zawał serca. * Jacek Murański - gangster Jerzy Piasecki. Został zabity przez byłego policyjnego psychologa Oliwiera Wolańskiego. * Jakub Tackowiak - rysownik policyjny Arkadiusz Gajda. Zniknął z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Filip Wałcerz - były psycholog policyjny Oliwier Wolański. Zostaje zabity przez aspirant sztabową Karolinę Rachwał. * Marta Cichorska - Madzia, była sympatia Jana Zielińskiego. Została aresztowana w 329 odcinku. * Jakub Kwaśniewicz - Mariusz Jaskowski, syn komendant Renaty Jaskowskiej. Zniknął z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Anna Durka - Zofia Drawska, kuzynka Emilii Drawskiej-Zapały. Zniknęła z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Agata Jakoniuk - posterunkowa Julia Mazurek. Została aresztowana za porwanie Emilii Drawskiej-Zapały i Gaji Zapały, a następnie umieszczona w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. * Jakub Wiszniewski - Kamil Serocki, były narzeczony aspirant sztabowej Karoliny Rachwał. Został aresztowany za podpalenie rancza Mikołaja Białacha. * Halina Chmielarz - Doris Czarnecka, babcia Marka Wrońskiego. Została aresztowana za porwanie wnuka i próbę wyłudzenia pieniędzy. * Maciej Kulczyński - gangster ''Morda'', wspólnik Tapira. Został aresztowany przez Mikołaja Białacha. * Daniel Dora - gangster ''Tapir'', wspólnik Mordy. Został aresztowany przez Mikołaja Białacha. * Ryszard Herba - były sprzątacz komendy Emil Markowski. Został aresztowany za podłożenie bomby na komendzie. * Magdalena Wróbel - Alicja Morawska-Nowak, żona dyżurnego Jacka Nowaka. Ostatni raz widziana w 459 odcinku. * Honorata Witańska - aspirant sztabowa(po śmierci podkomisarz) Karolina Rachwał. Zostaje nieumyślnie zabita przez Borysa Jóźwiaka. * Arkadiusz Tańcula - gangster ''Vlad''. Znika z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Karolina Owczarz - trenerka MMA ''Owca''. Znika z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Wojciech Medyński - Borys Jóźwiak. Zostaje aresztowany za nieumyślne zabójstwo Karoliny Rachwał. * Marcin Krajewski - Alan, właściciel szkoły tańca. Zostaje aresztowany za liczne przypadki molestowania seksualnego swoich podopiecznych. * Grzegorz Skrzecz - aspirant sztabowy Radosław Małecki. Znika z serialu z nieznanych przyczyn. * Laura Samojłowicz - młodsza aspirant Karina Wolniewicz. Prawdopodobnie umiera z powodu trucizny, którą podał jej gangster Doktor. * Paweł Popek Mikołajuw - gangster ''Doktor''. Zostaje aresztowany podczas nieudanego ataku na komendę. Pozostałe role epizodyczne grają aktorzy-amatorzy lub statyści wyłaniani w castingach. Spis serii Kategoria:Inne